


Goddess Flowers

by MadaraS



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraS/pseuds/MadaraS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraternal twins, Isabella and Ayame, are tired of the way the townspeople treat them and are ready for a change. They got what they wished for when the newly formed Strawhats enter the bar they work at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolonge

Prolonge

The months leading to the twin's birth were unlike any other. The sky was full of gray clouds, as far as the eye could see. The sky has been dark for months, not letting a single ray of sunlight through. The water surrounding the island was out of control, the waves grew high enough to wipe out the whole island but never actually down so. No ships could come to or leave the island. They were trapped.  
No one had a clue as to why this was happening. Rumors were going around that the gods were punishing them for something they have done, but no one was sure.

On a chilly October morning, when the waves were going crazy, a lone cry could barely be heard. A few minutes later, another cry followed. Suddenly the waves calmed down and the sky cleared of the gray clouds. The world will now be forever changed.


	2. Chapter 1 New Start

Chapter 1 New Start

The sun rose on the horizon sending a beam of sunlight into a lone window, hitting the face of a 17-year-old girl by the name Isabella.  
She scrunched up her face and turned, trying to get away from the sunlight.  
The sun rose higher, sending more light into the room. She sighed knowing that it was time to get up.  
She got out of her bed and went to the window. She sighed again.

“Another day, Another dollar,”

She turned from the window and headed towards the door.In the hallway, Isabella opened the door across from hers.On the bed laid her twin sister, Ayame. She went and sat on her bed.

“Aya, wake up,” she said shaking her on the shoulder.

Ayame made an irritated noise and rolled away from her sister.

“Come on Aya, you do this every day. Wake up,” she said shaking her harder.  
Ayame opens her eyes a little but she closed them again.

“Isabella, leave me alone,” Ayame demanded.

“No, you need to get up. You already knew we had to work today. I don't know why you stayed up so late. If you don't get your ass up now I will pour water on you,” Isabella promised.

Ayame groaned loudly. She got out of bed and headed towards the door.Abruptly, Ayame stopped right in front of the door not moving an inch.

A confused expression formed on Isabella's face.

“Ayame, what’s wrong?”

Ayame turned around and faced Isabella with a blank look on her face.  
Suddenly, Ayame hit Isabella on the arm and nearly broke the door trying to escape.

“That damn girl,” Isabella said rubbing her arm.

Timeskip

Isabella and Ayame were walking side by side down the street.

“Why exactly did you hit me?” Isabella asked.

“Because you woke me up,” Ayame said like it was obvious.

“Aya, that's not a good enough reason,” Isabella said slightly irritated.

“It is when you tired,” Ayame said looking at Isabella sideways.

Isabella just shakes her head, not even caring anymore.

While walking, some of the towns people backed away from them. Others gave them dirty looks.

“Aya, don't pay attention to them,” she whispered.

“How can I not? They look at us like we're demons even though we’ve done nothing to them. They think we killed our parents. How can two 8-year-olds do that?” Ayame asked rhetorically.

“ I don't know Aya, but I do know that we have to ignore them until-”

“Until when Issy? When we die? We will never get a chance to leave this island,” Ayame said unlocking the door to the bar they just arrived at.

“You never know, every day is a mystery,” Isabella retorted.

On the ocean

A small dingy was moving on the ocean with two occupants. One with green hair the other wearing a straw hat.

“I’m starving,” Strawhat complained.

“When the hell are we gonna reach land?” the green haired man questioned.

“Who knows. We’re just going with wind and waves, after all… I wonder if we’ll reach land. Nah, I’m sure we will, sometime,” Strawhat said.

“Isn’t it kind of weird that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn’t even have any navigational skills?!” the green haired man questioned.

“It’s not weird. I just drifted around.But aren’t you a bounty hunter of high seas?” he asked back.

“ I have no memory of ever even calling myself a bounty hunter. I set onto the sea in search of a certain man….but then couldn’t get back to my village. I had no choice, so I just went after pirate ships to earn a living,” he answered.

“Oh, so you’re lost,” Straw hat concluded.

“Don’t put it like that!” the green haired man complained.

He lifted his foot and slammed it down onto the boat.The boat swayed hard nearly tipping over. It sent the straw hat on straw hat’s head to go flying.

They both looked up in surprise.

“Shanks,” Strawhat said.

The hat started floating away slowly. They both got up and went after it. The green haired man caught it.

Strawhat spaced out holding the hat in his hands.

“Oie, you’re going to lose it again if you keep spacing out. Isn’t it important?” the green haired man asked.

“Yeah.Thank you, Zoro!” Strawhat said.

“Man, I’m hungry,” Zoro proclaimed.

He looked off into the distance and noticed something.

“Is that an island?” he questioned.

Something flew past his face. He turned around seeing that it was the other man’s arm.

“Luffy wa-”

They were sent flying towards the island. They landed near a dock, frightening everyone who was present.

“Let’s see if we can find some meat,” Luffy said getting out of the boat.

Zoro just shooked his head.

At the bar

The bar has been opened for a while now and only a few people were there. Ayame looked around and shook her head.

“Why are we the only two people that work here?” Ayame asked irritated.

“Because reasons I don’t know,” Isabella answered.

“I swear they don’t pay us enough to do this crap,” she said irritated.

“Well if someone didn’t drink the alcohol we’re supposed to sell maybe we would have more money,” Isabella retorted.

“Pfft. Whatever. They were paying the same crappy amount we’re getting now,” she said. 

“Actually, they were paying us a bit more when you weren’t drinking their alcohol,” Isabella said wiping the counter.

Ayame just shrugged and grabbed a bottle of cheap sake and threw it back. Isabella facepalmed.

The door to the bar was burst open.

“Two weird men are causing trouble at the farmers market. We’re going to call the Marine’s to deal with them,” a man said.

As soon as he was done he left.

Isabella narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t see why they can’t deal with small things like this by themselves,” she said.

“This is one of the reasons why there’s a Navy base here,” Ayame said agreeing with her.

The door to the bar was opened again. Two men walked in one with green hair and the other with a straw hat on.

“Hi welcome to the Rising Sun bar, what would you like?” Isabella said going into hostess mode.

“Do you have any meat?” the straw hat man asked drooling.

“Yes we do, let me go cook it for you,” she said leaving.

His eyes brightened and he smiled really wide.

“How about you? What would you like,” Ayame asked.

“Give me a bottle of sake,” the green haired man said.

“ I’m going to be honest with you, the sake here really isn’t that good but it’s the only thing we have here,” she explained.

“It doesn't matter,” he said.

Ayame grabbed a cup off the shelf and placed it on the counter. She grabbed a bottle of sake and began poring. Before a single drop could even touch the glass the door was burst open. It was the Marines.

The noise drew Isabella from the back.

“Huh,” the straw hat man made a noise while looking at the Marines.

“I guess they found out we’re pirates,” he said nonchalantly.

“Nani?!” everyone yelled.

One of the marines, which seemed to be the captain, regained his composure.

“You two will be taken in immediately,” he said.

Suddenly he was hit with a bottle and covered in alcohol.

“Excuse me but can you leave our customers alone?” Ayame asked annoyed.

A marine close to Ayame went to attack her. A hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He locked eyes with narrowed purple ones.

“Don’t you dare touch my sister,” Isabella demanded.

Luffy and Zoro looked at them in interest.

Isabella let go of his arm and went to go stand near Ayame.

“Because of your attack on two marine officers, you two are under arrest,” a man, who seemed to be the leader, said.

“Oh please, like you would be able to touch us,” Ayame said getting into a fighting stance. Isabella did so as well.  
The twins were about to attack when all the marines suddenly fell to the floor. They turned to the right and saw that the two man had knocked them all out.

The green haired man had two swords out and the straw hat man was holding his right arm. He had a bright smile on his face.

“Join my crew,” he said.

The twins eyes widened. 

“N-nani?!” they said simultaneously

“Join my crew,’ he repeated.

The looked at each other then back at the man.

“Y-yeah sure,” Isabella answered.

“Great. Zoro we got two new crewmates,” he said smiling.

Zoro nodded.

“We better go before more marines come,” Isabella said.

“All right let’s go,” the two men started to walk away.

“Matte,” Ayame called.

“We need to get some stuff from our house first,” Isabella explained.

“We’ll be at the docks,” Luffy said.

Zoro and Luffy left the bar.

Ayame grabbed Isabella by the hand and took off running towards the shack they call a house.

“I can’t believe we’re going to finally be leaving here,” Ayame said opening the door.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be pirates,” Isabella said.

“What should I bring?” Ayame asked overwhelmed.

“Some clothes, shoes, and your weapon,” Isabella said handing her a backpack.

Ayame nodded and went to her room.

Time Skip

The twins were running to the dock with backpacks on their backs. They saw no sign of either of them.

Isabella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

‘Where did they go?’ Isabella thought.

“I wonder if they got lost?” Ayame questioned.

Isabella scanned the area again.

“Umm Issy, What’s that?” Ayame asked pointing towards the water.

An object, going at an alarming speed, was heading towards them.

“I don’t know Aya,” Isabella answered.

“Well we better figure it out,” Ayame said looking frightened as it came closer to them.

The object was close enough to them that they could identify it.

“ Is that a hand?!” they said simultaneously.

The hand was right in front of them. It clasped onto Isabella’s arm. Her eyes immediately widened. .  
She turned to Ayame in surprise. Ayame immediately latched onto Isabella’s other arm.  
Suddenly the were pulled straight towards the ocean.

“AHHHHhhhhh,” they screamed flying past people and boats. Then over the open sea.

“What the hell is happening?!” Ayame screamed.

“I have no idea but don’t let go of me Ayame!” Isabella screamed back.

“I wasn’t planning on it, sis!” Ayame screamed holding onto Isabella harder.

A dingy came closer and closer into view until they slammed into someone. Well.. Isabella did.  
When they got closer to the dingy Ayame started to lose her grip and went flying into Zoro’s lap.

“What the hell are you?!” they screamed simultaneously. 

“I’m a rubber man,” he said pulling on his cheek and making it stretch.

“That’s pretty cool,” Isabella said with a smile.

Luffy smiled cheekily.

“Can you do anything like that?” Ayame asked Zoro.

“I don’t have any devil fruit powers,” he replied.

“Devil f-,”

“We didn’t introduce ourselves,” Isabella said stunned.

“Oh you didn’t,” Luffy said with a smile.

“Do you guys always have people you don’t know join your crew?” Ayame asked Zoro.

“I haven’t known him that long so I’m not sure, but I have a feeling he does,” he said.

“So he’s your only crewmate?” Ayame asked.  
Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“He’s the Captain,” he replied.

“Nani?!” Ayame yelled.

She looked between Zoro and Luffy and just shook her head.

Isabella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Anyway, I’m Isabella and this is my twin sister Ayame,” Isabella said.

“Twin?” Zoro first looked at Ayame then Isabella.

“You don’t look alike,” he said.

“We’re fraternal twins,” Isabella said.

Isabella had caramel skin with vibrant purple hair and eyes. While Ayame was a few shades lighter than her and had blue hair and eyes.

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy,” Luffy said gaining their attention.

“I’m going to be King of the Pirates,” he proclaimed.

“I’m Roronoa Zoro. I’m going to be the greatest swordsman,” Zoro said.

“Well you two have some interesting dreams,” Ayame said.

“Yosh. What about you two?” Luffy asked.

Isabella and Ayame caught eyes for moment.

“I guess you can say we already completed our dream,” Isabella explained.

“How so?” Zoro asked, interested.

“We al-”

“ Let me tell them,” Ayame said cutting Isabella off.

Isabella just shrugged her shoulders.

“The townspeople always treated us badly. So we always hoped we would be able to leave there and today we accomplished that,” Ayame said.

Silence fell over the dingy.

“Grr,” a growl sounded from on the dingy.

Luffy clutched his stomach.

“I’m so hungry,” he said.

“Crap, I knew I forgot to pack something,” Isabella said.

“Grr,” another growl sounded next to Isabella.

Ayame was clutching her stomach as well.

“I really wish I ate breakfast,” Ayame complained.

“Is that a bird?” Luffy questioned looking at that sky.

“Where, where,” Ayame said frantically.

“Maybe we can catch it and cook it,”

“Gum-Gum no Rocket,” Luffy said as he shot himself towards the bird.

“I see..,” Zoro said as he left.

“Where is this bird gonna go and how are we gonna cook it on this dingy?”Isabella asked raising an eyebrow.

“Isabella, don’t question the man getting food,” Ayame said with stars in her eyes.

“Ugh,” Luffy made a sound.

“Ahhhh!!! Help,” Luffy screamed as he was carried away by the bird.

“Moron! What the hell are you doing?!” Zoro said grabbing the oars, rowing as fast as he can, trying to keep up with Luffy.

They haven’t been moving for too long when they heard someone yell.

“Hey! Stop!You There!Stop!”

“Shipwrecked people at a time like this?!” Zoro questioned rhetorically.

“I can’t stop! Jump in on your own!” He yelled.

Zoro was going super fast but they somehow manage to make it on the dingy.

Once on the boat, they drew their weapons.

“Hey stop the boat. We’re members of Buggy the Clown-sama’s crew!This boat is ours now” one of them explained.

“Huh?!” Zoro said giving them a deadly look.

Zoro beat the absolute crap out of them. They ended up rowing the dingy in the end.

“We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro-san!” one of them said laughing.

“Wait, so you’re a pirate hunter that became a pirate?” Ayame asked.

“Umhmm,” he said in agreement.

“So the hunter is now that hunted?” She asked.

Zoro scoffed.

“As if anyone can catch me,” he said.

Ayame gave him an interesting look.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. She looked from Zoro to Ayame.

Time Skip

They finally made it to the island where the men brought them.

As they landed, in the distance, an explosion went off.

“What’s that explosion?” Zoro asked.

“One of Buggy-sama’s beloved Buggy Ball!” one of the men said.

“Buggy Balls?!” Zoro questioned.

“That sounds so wrong,” Ayame said.

“Yes, Aya, it does,” Isabella said agreeing.

They began to make their way to where the explosion might have come from.

As they made it to the scene of the explosion they saw a man about to light a cannon, that is pointed at Luffy, get hit in the head by an orange haired woman.

“Talk about girl power,” Isabella whispered.

Luffy started to shout. Apparently the canon still got lit.

“Keep your ridicule to a minimum, girl! Kill her flashily!” a man that looked like a clown said.

Five men jumped towards the woman. She went to attack with her staff but they jumped over it. She used her staff to block their weapons. She jumped out of the way and ran towards the canon. She grabbed onto the lite end of the canon and began to scream in pain. She held onto it until the light went out.

“Behind you!” Luffy yelled.

“Die flashily!” the men said lunging towards her.

“Hey now.. How many of you are taking on one girl at once?” Zoro questioned holding back the men with his sword’s sheath.

Isabella and Ayame made their way over to the girl.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ayame asked.

“You hurt your hands really bad,” Isabella said.

“Zoro! Isabella!Ayame!” Luffy yelled ecstatic.

“Hi, Captain,” Ayame said.

“Hi, Luffy,” Isabella said.

“You hurt?” Zoro asked.

The orange haired woman made a noise.

“Are you hurt?” he repeated after not receiving a response.

“N-no, I’m fine,” the girl said.

“Whew, what a relief,” Luffy said.

“Let me see your hands,” Isabella demanded.

“I sa-”

“Let me see them,” she said again.

The girl gave Isabella her hands. Isabella surveyed her hands.

“You don’t have any serious burns but you should put something on your hands. Unfortunately, I don’t have anything,” Isabela said a bit upset.

Ayame gasped.

“Isabella, what are you doing?” Ayame asked in shock.

Isabella turned from her sister and looked at the hands she was holding. Surrounding her hands was a purple glow. They seemed to be healing the girl’s hands.

“I have no idea how I’m doing this,” she said.

“I always knew we healed fast but I never thought we could heal people,” Ayame said.

“Me neither,”

Isabella released her hands once they were healed.

“Arigato,” she said.

“Your welcome,”

“How’d you find us? Hurry and get me outta here!” Luffy said apparently not knowing what just transpired not too far from him.

“What do you keep playing around for? First some bird runs off with you, and now you’re inside a cage?” Zoro rambled.

“It’s pretty interesting actually,” Luffy said.

“He does have a point, it is interesting,” Isabella agreed.

Zoro began his stride towards the cage but stop when someone called him.

“So you’re Zoro? What do you want? Are you here to take my head or something?” a man that looked like a clown said.

“Nope. Not interested. I gave up pirate-hunting.,” he explained.

“Why would anyone want to capture a clown?” Ayame whispered.

Isabella elbowed her in the side.

“What? I’m serious,” she whispered again.

“I’m interested, though. Killing you would increase my name,” Buggy said.

Isabella and Ayame caught eyes and nodded. Ayame began to play with the bracelet on her wrist.

“I wouldn’t try it. You’ll die,” Zoro retorted.

“Oh? That so?” Buggy said as he began to spin small swords in his hands.

“Guess words aren’t enough for you….”

Buggy’s men began to cheer him on.

“Aya, you help Zoro if need be. I’ll try to set Luffy free,” Isabella whispered.

Ayame nodded.

Isabella began to slowly reverse towards the cage Luffy was in without being seen.

Both Zoro and Buggy prepared to fight. Nobody really paid attention to Isabella.

Buggy ran towards Zoro, laughing hysterically.

“Die flashily,” he said jumping towards Zoro.

‘What is up with this crew and doing things ‘flashily’?’ Ayame thought.

Zoro thrust forward and cut Buggy into pieces. Everyone got quiet.

‘Where’s the blood?’ Ayame thought.

‘Something isn’t right’ Isabella thought as she continued to make her way to the cage.

Zoro sheathed his swords as Buggy fell to the ground.

“He had no resistance to him at all….,” Zoro said.

“Whoa! He’s weak,” Luffy said drawing the attention to him and Isabella who finally made it to the cage.

“No way…” the orange haired woman said in disbelief.

Laughter could be heard from behind them. Buggy’s men were laughing at something.

The Strawhats were looking around confused.

“What’s with them?” Luffy asked.

“They know something we don’t apparently,” Ayame said damn near ripping her bracelet off her wrist.

“H-huh? Their captain’s been killed… But they’re laughing,” the woman said confused.

“Hey! What’s so damn funny?!” Zoro said angrily.

He suddenly gasped in pain. A sword was lodged in his side. He began to shake then he fell to his knees.

“Zoro!” Luffy screamed.

Ayame ripped her bracelet off her wrist. She held the broken thing in her hands. The bracelet began to transform. It turned into a sheathed sword. Her eyes were narrowed.

“What’s that arm?” the woman questioned.

“What… the hell?!” Zoro said confused.

The sword in his side was pulled out. He turned to stare at the severed arm that had stabbed him.

“The Bare-Bare no mi.. That’s the name of the Devil Fruit I ate! I’m a chop-chop person who can’t be cut!” Buggy explained as he laughed mockingly.

Isabella's hands curled into a fist. Her eyes just as narrowed as her sisters.

“His body reattached itself! I thought the Devil Fruits were only a rumor!” Nami exclaimed.

“A chop-chop guy?! You mean he’s a monster?!” Luffy said bewildered.

“Luffy you’re made of rubber,” Isabella said pointedly.

“So?” he asked.

Isabella facepalmed.

“I didn’t hit vital points but that’s a pretty serious wound! I win!” Buggy said arrogantly.

Buggy’s men began to cheer again.

“I’ll show you who won,” Ayame thought.

Ayame placed her sword on her hip. She took off her backpack and moved some stuff around until she found what she was looking for. 

Buggy was still receiving cheers from his men when he was hit in the face with a bottle.

“I don’t think you should celebrate so soon,” she said.

Buggy grits his teeth.

“That one hurt a bit…” Zoro said from the ground.

Buggy smirked. He loomed over Zoro with his swords in hand.

“Stabbing him from behind is unfair, Big Nose!” Luffy yelled upset.

It got deadly silent. Buggy’s men looked completely stunned.

“I don’t know why y’all look so surprised, it’s true,” Isabella said standing next to Luffy.

“Who’s got a big nose?!” Buggy said launching one of his hands at Luffy

“Luffy!” Zoro yelled.

“Buggy! I will kick your ass!” Luffy said with a sword in his mouth which he proceeded to break.

Buggy and his men started laughing.

“ Kick my ass? You’re a real riot! All five of you are gonna die here, you know! How could I have my ass kicked in this situation?!” Buggy said then started laughing mockingly.

Isabella moved from the cage Luffy was in stopped beside Ayame.

“Oh? Are you two going to do something?” he asked mockingly.

Luffy started laughing like a maniac.

“I refuse to die! Run!Zoro! Isabella! Ayame!” he yelled.

“Nani?!” Zoro questioned.

“Wait! They came here to save you! What’re you gonna do?!” Nami asked.

“If you really think we’re going to leave without you, you have some faith in us,” Isabella said.

“We didn’t come here just to leave you behind in the end,” Ayame said clutching the handle of her sword.

Luffy stared into Zoro’s eyes conveying a plan.

Zoro smiled. “Understood,”

He glanced at Isabella and Ayame. They nodded in agreement.

“Impudent fool! As if I’d let you escape!” Buggy said attacking Zoro.

Zoro ‘sliced’ Buggy’s stomach then jumped through him as he separated.

“Fool! Your Santoryu has no effect on-” 

Zoro wasn’t paying attention to him. He just kept running towards the cannon.

“Hey! Listen when people are talking!” Buggy complained.

Zoro went to the canon and began to flip it over. After a bit of struggling, he finally turned it over. Nami, Isabella, and Ayame ran behind the cannon towards Luffy.

Zoro fell to his knees yet again.

“Oh crap! The cannon’s pointed this way,” Buggy exclaimed.

“Hey! Light it!” Zoro said.

“Eh?!” Nami said.

“I don’t know where the matches are,” Ayame said annoyed.

“Wait,wait ,wait ! There’s still a Special Buggy Ball in there,” Buggy explained.

Nami had the matches and proceeded to lit the cannon.

“You lit it! Wait !No! Stop! Stop!” Buggy said frantically.

The cannon fired.


	3. Chapter 2 Battle Start

Chapter 2 Battle Start

The cannon went off and smoke was everywhere. When the smoke cleared, the 5 of them were nowhere to be seen.

On a roof

“Hey, Zoro. You’re hurt, you know…,” Luffy said.

“Just shut up and stay in there. I’m going to do things my way,” Zoro retorted.

The five of them were on some random roof of a house.

“Zoro.. you’re bleeding quite badly. You need to rest,” Isabella said.

“Especially since you’re carrying Luffy while he’s in that cage,” Ayame added.

Zoro maneuvered the cage towards his back.

“Who is this guy,” Nami said.

“Luffy… Who’s she?” Zoro asked.

“Yes, Luffy, who is she?” Isabella asked.

“Oh, she’s our navigator,” Luffy responded.

“Hi, new navigator,” Ayame said waving frantically at her.

At that moment, Zoro’s wounds squirted blood.

“Get serious! Who are you guys?!” Nami asked.

“Move… You’re in the way,”

Nami just stood there.

More blood squirted out of his wounds. Zoro lifted the cage up more.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get out of his way?” Ayame asked.  
Nami still didn’t move.

Zoro began to walk in a direction. Isabella and Ayame followed after him.

“Why would you go that far? You’re a pirate” Nami said.

“Do we seem like normal pirates to you?” Isabella asked.

Nami frowned then walked away.

Ayame shook her head.

“We helped her out yet she acts like this,” she said.

Time Skip

The four of them made it to an abandon looking area of town. Zoro wasn’t even carrying the cage anymore. He was dragging it across the ground.Zoro finally stopped and let the cage go. Luffy smiled but the smile soon fell when he saw Zoro fall to the ground.

“Zoro, are you ok?” Ayame asked.

“What’s with the dog?” he asked.

Isabella and Ayame glanced at each other in confusion until they saw the dog sitting not too far from them.

“Dog!” Luffy said as he rolled the cage towards the dog.

He stopped a little in front of the dog. He began to stretch his face in random directions trying to get a reaction from the dog.The dog kept the same blank stare. 

Zoro got off the ground and walked to a small porch. He sat on the ground in front of the porch.

“Hey, Zoro! It’s not moving at all!” Luffy said about the dog.

“Hell if I care! It can do what it wants!” Zoro retorted.

“Zoro, do you want Isabella to heal your wounds?” Ayame asked.

“Aya, how the hell are you going to offer me to do something I might not be capable of doing?” Isabella asked.

“He is our crewmate and he needs help,” Ayame argued.

Isabella signed.

“You do have a point. I’ll try,”

“There is no need for that. It’ll heal,” he said.

“It will heal eventually but right now you’re gushing blood,” Isabella said.

Zoro scoffed.

Isabella’s eye began to twitch.

“Bu-”

“Just leave him. He’ll be fine,” Luffy said to her.

Isabella nodded.

“I wonder if he’s dead,” Luffy said as he stretched his hand out to poke the dog on the head.

The dog immediately reacted by biting Luffy’s hand. Luffy’s three crewmembers stood there with wide eyes.The dog stopped biting Luffy’s hand only to start biting his face.

“Oww!Oww!Oww!Oww! What’re you doing, stupid dog?!” Luffy asked in pain.

The dog continued to attack Luffy.

“Do you know the situation we’re in right now?!” Zoro yelled.

The dog finally stopped attacking Luffy.

“Damn dog!” Luffy said.

As soon as Zoro was finished yelling, he fell to the ground.

“Not enough blood…” Zoro said.

 

“Shit! Isabella, you need to heal him now,” Ayame said.

“Ok,ok,” 

Isabella kneeled in front of Zoro’s body. She brought her hands out over his body and closed her eyes.

“I hope this works,” Isabella said.

“Me too,” Ayame added.

A few minutes went by and nothing happened.

‘Come on, damn it. Newly discovered powers work,’ Isabella thought.

“I’m fine I do-” Zoro began but was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up and let her heal you,” Ayame said.

As if those were magic words. A purple tinge surrounded Zoro’s body. It was hard to tell if his wounds were healed or not but after about 3 minutes, Isabella began to pant and the tinge disappeared.

“I hope that did something. That was so damn tiring,” Isabella said.

“Hmm… It’s still bleeding but it’s not as bad,” he said.

“Good enough,” Ayame said.

Footfalls could be heard not too far from them. As the seconds went by the sound got louder and louder until it stopped right next to them. It was Nami.

“Heya, Navigator,” Luffy greeted.

“I guess you can have this since you did save me,” Nami said as she threw something towards Luffy.

A metallic sound was heard as it landed on the ground. It was a key.

“Oh! The key to the cage! You went and got it for me?!”

“That’s really nice of you navigator,” Ayame said.

“Don’t get the wrong idea! I just didn’t want to wind up owing you,” Nami explained.

“I’m saved!” Luffy said reaching for the key.

Right as he was about to grab it, the dog picked it up and swallowed it.

Everyone's facial expressions said it all to this unbelievable outcome.

“Stupid dog! Stupid dog! That’s not food! Gimme the key back!” Luffy yelled while choking the dog.

“Stop that!” someone yelled from behind them.

“Quit bullying Chouchou, you young’uns!”

“Chouchou?” Luffy questioned.

“Who’re you, old man?” Zoro asked.

“I’m this town’s mayor! Who are you?! Huh? My, what a terrible injury! I take it buggy went after you folks, too? We need to get you to a doctor!”

Time Skip

“How’s Zoro?” Luffy asked.

“Is he all right?” Ayame asked.

“He needs to see a doctor, but he said he’d sleep it off and went to bed,” The mayor said.

“I could try to heal him again?” Isabella offered.

“No, Isabella. You’re still out of it from the first time you healed him,” Ayame said.

The dog yawned.

“So this dog’s name is Chouchou?” Nami said while petting him.

“What’s it just sitting here for?” Luffy asked.

“He’s guarding the shop,”

“Guarding?” Nami questioned.

“Yes,”

“Why?” Isabella asked.

“Oh!This is a pet food shop!” Nami pointed out.

“Yes.This shop’s owner is a good friend of mine…,”

The mayor went into the shop and came out with a bowl full of dog food.

“There you go,” he said putting the food in front of the dog.

The dog began to eat furiously.

“So I’m here to feed his dog in his place,”

“In his place?” Nami asked.

“Hai. He died three months ago from an illness,”

“Awww. Poor doggy,” Ayame said.

“Don’t tell me he’s been waiting for his master to return all this time?”

“That’s what everyone says but I don’t think that’s it. Chouchou is a smart dog. He’s probably long known that his master is dead,”

“Then why is he guarding the shop?”

“I think it’s because this shop is a treasure in Chouchou’s eyes. I think he continues to protect it because it’s a memento of his dog-loving master. I’ve tried to make him evacuate on many occasions, but he won’t take as much as a step away from here,”

Chouchou finished eating his food. He picked up the dog dish and rested it at the mayor’s feet. Not long after he rested it down, it began to vibrate on the round. Loud roars could be heard from the distance.

“Was that a war cry?” Nami asked.

“It’s him! Beast Tamer Mohji,”

“Who?” Isabella and Ayame said at the same time.

“What do you mean by “Beast Tamer”? W-wait hold on” Nami called after the mayor as he ran away. Nami chased after him.

Chouchou stood directly in front of Luffy’s cage.

Luffy signed.

“C’mon, something’s here! Give me the key back,” Luffy said.

Both Isabella and Ayame got into a battle pose.

A shadow loomed over Luffy. Luffy raised his head.

“Oh, I see your friends have deserted you,” Mohji said.

“What do you mean, we’re right here. Are you blind?” Ayame called out.

“And what are you two going to do?”

“Protect our Captain of course,” Isabella said.

“Ha. I am Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy Pirates. You stand no chance” he said.

“That sure is a weird animal suit you got on!”

The twins tried to stifle laughter.

“How rude! This is my hair!” he shouted.

“That’s even weirder!” Luffy commented.

They started full blown laughing after that.

“Do you think you can rest easy because you’re in a cage? You must not know my terrifying skill!. There is no animal in this world that Beast Tamer Mohji can’t tame,”

Mohji stepped down off of the lion ,he arrived on and approached Chouchou, who was still standing in front of Luffy’s cage.

“Shake,” Mohji said.

Chouchou immediately started biting his arm.

“You’re just a bunch of nameless sneak thieves. I have no interest in taking your lives. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is!”  
“No!” Luffy said.

The twins step forward and flanked either side of the cage.

“If you think we're just going to tell you where he is. You’re a lot stupider than you look,” Ayame said.

“And you look pretty stupid with that hair of yours,” Isabella said.

“Sic them, Richie!”

The lion jumped towards the cage. The lion hit the cage breaking it. The twins jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Richie hit Luffy sending him flying.

“An instant death,”

“Sure whatever you say,but you still have to go through us,” Ayame said.

“Richie, Let’s see what these little girls can do,”


	4. Chapter 3 Liar liar pants on fire

Chapter 3 Liar liar pants on fire

Neither of the girls were particularly close to Richie but that didn’t stop him from attacking one of them.

Richie jumped towards Isabella, swiping his paw at her in the process. Isabella tried to jump out of the way but wasn’t fast enough, she was slashed on her side. Isabella staggered on her feet . She placed her hand on her side blood began to pour out of her wound. 

Ayame narrowed her eyes. 

Richie raised his paw to attack again. At the last second, the attack was blocked. Ayame was standing in front of her sister. Richie began to add force to his paw, trying to get her to back down but Ayame held her ground, arms shaking and all. Richie got up on his hind legs then slammed down on Ayame, scratching her across the chest. Ayame landed on her back hard. Her sword landed somewhere behind her. Richie loomed over Ayame, menacingly.

“No, don’t you dare hurt my sister,” Isabella yelled barely keeping herself up

Isabella right hand was in front of her reaching for her sister.

A strong wind came and slammed into Richie knocking off of Ayame onto Mohji. In the moment of their confusion, Isabella staggered to her sister, nearly falling over in the process.  
“Come on let’s get you up,” Isabella said.

“Isabella what just happened?” Ayame asked while trying to get off the ground.

“I have no idea but let's be happy that it happened,” Isabella said.

Ayame finally got off of the ground. They had to use each other for support.

Time Skip

After some time the finally found Luffy and the others. 

“Captain!” Isabella yelled out of breath.

Luffy turned to look at them and his eyes widened. They were leaning heavily on each other and blood was all over them.

“What happened to you guys?” he asked.

“You know….. I always wanted to meet a lion….. but it just so happens….. that the first lion… I meet…. is an asshole,” Ayame said, panting every few words.

They started to slide to the ground. Luffy came next to them. They were now sitting on the ground, still leaning on each other.

“Are you guys ok?” Nami asked.

“Umm I want to take a nap,” Isabella said.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea,” Ayame agreed.

“Well, you two can stay here. We’ll come back for you when everything is over,” Luffy said.

“Ok,” They said simultaneously.

They passed out almost immediately.

Time Skip

Rocking side to side woke Isabella. She looked around groggily, looking around not really seeing her surroundings.

‘Where am I?’  
“You’re awake!” 

“Ms. Navigator?” she questioned.

She scowled.

“It’s Nami,”

“Nami, where am I?” Isabella asked.

“You are on my ship. Though it’s small, it was big enough to hold the three of us,” she explained.

Isabella leaned up on her elbows and saw her sister no too far from her.

“Where’s Luffy and Zoro?”

“There on a dingy next to us,”

Isabella tried to get out of the cot but Nami stopped her.

“You were injured pretty badly , as you already know, you need to rest,”

Isabella looked down at her bandaged side. The bandage was covered in blood.

“Were you going to change our bandages?”

“Hai,”

“Why are you helping us? If my observation skills are correct, you don’t like pirates right?”

“Yeah, I don’t like pirates,”

“Then-,”

“You healed my wounds for no reason. I wanted to return the favor. And I don’t like owing people, especially not a pirate.

“Okay then,”

Nami came towards Isabella and started to remove the bandages.

Nami gasped.

“W-what happened to your wound?!” Nami questioned.

“I have no idea!”

“Why is everyone yelling?” Ayame asked groggy and annoyed.

“My wounds are healed!!”

“Already?” Ayame asked more awake.  
“I don’t know how. Are your wounds healed too?” Isabella asked her.

Ayame sat up on the cot and began to remove the bandages from off her chest. The last piece moved to reveal clean, unscratched skin.

“How is this possible?” Nami asked.

Isabella and Ayame were just shaking their heads.

“What’s going on?” A voice yelled.

The three of them jumped. Nami turned towards the door.

“We should go out there,” Nami went out the door

Isabella and Ayame got off of their cots and went towards the door. They opened the door and was blinded by the sun.

“My eyes are burning!” Ayame said.

“I know right?” Isabella agreed.

Both of them were covering their eyes until their eyes finally adjusted.

They opened their eyes and saw Luffy and Zoro ,in the same dingy they arrived on, to their left.

“Why were you guys yelling?” Zoro asked.

“Our wounds are all healed. It’s as if we never had them,” Isabella explained.

“Really?” Luffy asked.

Isabella lifted up the side of her shirt slightly to show her now healed side.

“Sugoi. I have two superheroes on my crew,” Luffy said.

Nami rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, it’d be reckless to go straight into the Grand Line now!” Nami said.

Isabella raised an eyebrow and turned to Ayame. Ayame shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t know what Nami was talking about either.

“Yeah, some meat would be nice to have first. Eating nothing but fruit every day is no good,” Luffy said while finishing an apple.

“Can I have one of those?” Isabella asked.

“Yeah me too?” Ayame asked as well.

Luffy threw two apples in their direction. They caught and began to eat their own apples.

“Need some booze,too!” Zoro said.

“Mmhmm,” Ayame agreed, nodding her head repeatedly.

Isabella rolled her eyes and shook her head at her sister’s antics.

Nami threw an apple at Zoro which ricocheted off his chin and flew near Luffy who caught it.

“What’re you talking about?! That’s not what I mean! The Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world. On top of that, it’s crawling with strong pirates after the One Piece! And they’re all on powerful ships, of course!” Nami explained 

“ We need more people, too,” Luffy said with a full mouth.

“Right now we’re at the bottom of the food chain,” Isabella said.

Nami nodded.

“The number of crew members, the lack of equipment on this ship… There’s no way we could survive this!” Nami said.

“We’re screwed,” Ayame said.

“Yeah, we need a cook. And a musician,” Luffy said.

“A musician?!” Zoro questioned.

“I know why we need a cook but why do we need a musician?” Isabella asked.

“Music of course,” Luffy said.

Zoro burst out laughing.

“You're so stupid,” Nami said.

“A little to the south of here is an island with people living on it. It’d be best if we get a hold of a real ship there….” Nami said.

“Alright! Time to eat some meat!” 

“Don’t forget the booze!” Zoro said.

“Yeah, booze!” Ayame said.

‘So we have two alcoholics, a bottomless pit, a thief, and someone with healing abilities. Great,’ Isabella thought.

“You guys!” Nami yelled.

Time Skip

The Strawhats just landed on the island Nami spoke about.

“Finally on dry land again..” Zoro said as he stretched.

“There’s a village past here?!” Luffy asked.

“It looks like a small one, though,” Nami answered.

“In that cas, meat, meat! Meat, meat, meat! There’s a place eat in this village, right?” Luffy asked Nami who was holding some maps.

“Forget about meat for a minute, will you?!” Nami asked.

The trees above them began to rustle.

“Carful! I sense people!” Zoro said unsheathing some of his sword.

Ayame did the same.

“Where? Where? Where?” Luffy asked.

“There,” Zoro said.

Bullets were then shot at Luffy but he dodged them. Nami ran for cover. Everyone else stayed in place.

Suddenly a whole bunch of pirate flags popped up out of the bushes.

“Sugoi!” Luffy yelled.

“Is this the time to be impressed?!”

“Hahahahaha. I am Usopp, leader of the pirates who reign over this village! People praise me - and then praise me more- as “Captain Usopp”!” Usopp said.

“Huh?” Luffy said.

“If you’re thinking about attacking this village then forget it! My 80 million subordinates won’t sit by quietly!” Usopp said.

“Sugoi” Luffy yelled.

‘I’m pretty sure this guy is lying,’ Isabella thought.


	5. Chapter 4 Interesting Past

**Chapter 4 Interesting Past**  
Flags surrounded them.  
“It’s a lie,” Nami said.  
Usopp looked shocked.  
“She saw through it,” Usopp said.  
“See, he said I saw through it,” Nami pointed out.  
“It was a very obvious lie,” Isabella said.  
“I don’t know who he was trying to fool,” Ayame said.  
“You saw through it, this is bad,” Usopp said in despair.  
“Nani? He was lying?!” Luffy asked.  
Isabella face-palmed.  
Ayame face-palmed as well.  
“Damn you! 80 million might be an exaggeration, but I have many strong and powerful companions!” Usopp yelled.  
“Do they lie as great as you do?” Ayame teased.  
Usopp stammered a reply.  
“M-my subordinates are-”  
“Yeah, sure. Powerful and strong just as you said,”Isabella said.  
“All 3 of them,” Nami said.  
“Ahhh! She found out!” Three voices screamed in unison.  
The three kids dropped the flags they were holding and took off running.  
“Hey, you guys! Don’t run!” Usopp called.  
“A pirate that uses pachinko… I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Nami said, picking up one of the ‘bullets’ from off the ground.  
Luffy’s laughter filled the air.  
“You’re quite an interesting fellow,” Luffy said.  
“Oye teme! Don’t laugh at me! I’m a man of great pride,” Usopp readied his slingshot, “Because of my great pride, everyone calls me… Usopp, the Proud! As you saw earlier… My skill with the pachinko is better than a pistol,” Usopp said.  
“Since you mentioned pistols…” Luffy’s hat cast shadows over his face, “ Bet your life on it,”  
Usopp stood there shocked.  
“It’s not a tool to scare people,” Luffy said.  
Zoro readied his sword.  
“This person who stands before you… is a real pirate,”   
It seems that they were having a standoff.  
After a few minutes of silence, Usopp decided to fire. The pachinko fell out of the slingshot. Usopp fell to his knees.  
“As I thought, a true pirate’s speech is much more intimidating. Sugoi” Usopp said.  
Luffy and Zoro bust out laughing.  
“I just repeated what someone said. The pirate I deeply respect, Shanks,” Luffy said.  
“Sha… Shanks you say?!The red haired Shanks, you know that great pirate?!” Usopp asked.  
“Yeah. Yasopp isn’t it? Your father’s name?” Luffy asked.  
Usopp leaned over the cliff in excitement, which caused him to slip down and fall off the cliff.  
“It’s true that Yasopp is my dad’s name… But how do you know this?”  
**Time Skip ******  
They easily convinced Usopp to give them some food. They were in some restaurant that was in the town.  
“Pretty good, isn’t it?” Usopp asked.  
“I don’t really care what it taste like. I’m just happy to be eating,” Ayame said.  
“Those apples weren’t doing much,” Isabella said.  
Usopp nodded at that.  
“I met him when I was young,” Luffy started.  
“My father was on Shank’s ship,” Usopp said.  
“You look just like your father. When I first saw you, I thought you were his son,” Luffy said.  
“Really? I never thought that my dad would be on such a great ship,” Usopp said.  
“I don’t know what his situation is now, but he’s probably still with him. Your father’s marksmanship is truly elite,” Luffy said.  
“It seems that Usopp doesn’t really know his father,” Isabella whispered to her sister.  
“Yeah, it does. Hearing things about your father, who don’t really know,” Ayame whispered back.  
“Usopp, I’ve heard the story about you time and time again that my ears almost fell off. Yasopp is a great pirate,” Luffy said.  
“Exactly what I thought! To disregard his own life and indulge himself in the vast and endless sea… I feel so proud of my father ” Usopp said.  
“This makes our discussion much easier. Hey, is there anyone who can sail a ship or acquire a large ship in this village?” Nami asked.  
Usopp sighed.  
“As you can see, this village is pretty small. I’m very sorry, but there is no way to fulfill your request,” Usopp said, looking suspicious.  
“On top of the hill… There was a very large mansion.,” Zoro pointed out.  
“Hey, do you know them? I wonder if we can ask them to give us a little financial support,” Nami said.  
“You can’t go there!” Usopp yelled.  
“Huh?” was everyone’s collective response to his outburst.  
“I… I suddenly remembered that I still have to do something. I know the owner of this shop quite well so just go ahead and order anything you want. I’ll be on my way then.” Usopp grabbed his bag and took off running.  
“What’ going on? In such a hurry,” Nami said.  
“We should probably leave,” Isabella said.  
“Why? He said we can order whatever we want,” Luffy said.  
“And he’s also a liar,” Ayame said.  
“He may know the shop owner but the shop owner might not like Usopp,”  
“We can always just leave the bill for him to take care of,” Zoro said.  
“The shop owner might put the bill on us. Did Usopp even eat anything while he was here?” Ayame asked.  
“The Usopp pirate crew is here!” three voices yelled.  
“What’s going on?” Nami asked.  
“The captain is not here,” a purple-haired boy said.  
“Don’t tell me,” the blonde boy said.  
“Hey you pirates,what have you done with Captain Usopp?” A green haired boy asked.  
“What have you done?” They asked simultaneously.  
“That was some good meat.” Luffy sat patting his enlarged stomach.  
“Meat?!” Purple said.  
“Don’t tell me, the captain was…” Blonde said.  
Nami began to giggle.  
Isabella smiled.  
Ayame wasn’t paying attention because she was still eating.  
“Wh… what?! What have you done?” The boys asked again.  
“Your captain was...Eaten!” Zoro said with a wicked grin on his face.  
“Ahhh, Onibaba!” They yelled.  
“Why are you looking at me?! It’s all because you guys are being stupid!” Nami yelled.  
“Do you kids know how to get to that mansion up on the hill?” Isabella asked.  
“Y-yeah. W-we can show you the way,” Green said.  
**Time Skip**  
“It was only a joke,” one of the boys said.  
They made it to the mansion. There was a gate surrounding the whole thing.  
“It’s HUGE!!!” Luffy yelled.  
“If you can’t find the captain around this time, he’s probably here,” Blonde said.  
“What does he come here for?” Luffy asked.  
“He comes here to lie,” Purple said.  
“That’s not something she should do!” Nami reprimanded.  
“There’s nothing wrong it. It’s different, right? Green said.  
“Yeah, it’s different,” Blonde said.  
“What do you mean by that?” Zoro asked.  
“Lady Kaya lives in the mansion and she is very weak. A year ago, her parents died of an illness, and she’s been depressed ever since. Despite all the money she has, there was nothing that could cheer her up. That’s why the captain makes up outrageous lies to make her laugh. Captain's lying  ability is first class. I’m sure you never heard of a pirate captain like that before,” Blonde said.  
“What? He’s a good guy,” Luffy said.  
“I like the way he keeps meddling in other people’s business,” Purple said.  
“I like the way he overreacts to everything,” Green said.  
“I like the way he lies,” Blonde said.  
“Those are some interesting traits to like about your ‘Captain’,” Ayame said.  
“MmmHmm. And has that lady cheered up?” Nami asked.  
“Yes, she has,” Blonde said.  
“Good! Then let’s go in and ask her for a ship!” Luffy proclaimed.  
“The one that cheered her up was Usopp,” Zoro pointed out.  
“Getting in is an impossible task,” Blonde said.  
“There are very large bodyguards guarding the gate at all times,” Green said.  
While everyone else was looking at the gate, Luffy climbed the gate.  
“Where’s Luffy,” one of them asked.  
“Let’s go in and have a look,” Luffy said.  
“Don’t tell me your…” Zoro said.  
“Luffy we don’t know what’s on the other side,” Isabella said.  
“Maybe there’s another way to get in,” Ayame said.  
“Gum-Gum no… Sorry to…” The Straw Hats grabbed onto Luffy as he stretched back. “Intrude!”  
They were sent flying towards the mansion. They all ended up landing underneath the tree that Usopp was sitting under.


	6. Chapter 5 Unnecessary Information

**Chapter 5 Unnecessary Information**

They all ended up landing underneath the tree that Usopp was sitting under.

"Successful entry," Luffy said.

"No, it wasn't!" Nami yelled.

"We are in. It's just the landing was bad," Isabella said.

"Ar... are you alright?" a pale girl asked.

"It's okay... They heard how great I was, so they came to join Usopp Pirate crew,”

Everyone got off of the ground.

“That’s not it, we have a favor to ask you,”Luffy said.

“Favor? From me?” the girl said.

“Yeah. We want a large ship….”

“You there!What are you doing here?”

A man wearing a black suit and glasses, was walking towards them.

“Kurahadol,”

“You’re trespassing…” he paused to push up his glasses with his wrist, “and causing trouble here,” He said.

“Who is this guy?” Luffy asked.

“Excuse them, Kurahadol, these people are…”

“You don’t need to tell me now. I will listen to your explanation later. For now, I’d like all of you to leave this area at once. Or do you have something to say?”

“Yeah, we’d like a ship see…” Luffy started.

“Definitely not! Usopp-kun! I hear rumors about you all the time,you’re pretty famous in this village, aren’t you?”

“Really?”

“So you have faced all kinds of danger before. That’s really something at such a young age,”

“You may address me as Captain Usopp. That will help spread my name around,”

“Captain, eh…? I’ve even heard stories about your father,”

“What?”

“Kurahadol, cease this at once!” the girl yelled.

“You are just the son of a low-class pirate! Although anything you do won’t be such a surprise, but would you please stop pestering our ojousama,”

“You called my father a low-class…?”

“You come from a totally different world from our ojousama. Do you want money? How much do you want?”

 _‘This asshole,’_ Isabella thought.

 _‘Son of a bitch,’_ Ayame thought.

“That’s enough, Kurahadol! Apologize to Usopp-san at once!”

“Hey Kaya, that’s dangerous,”

Kaya was leaning out the window, her entire upper body was outside.

“Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, ojousama? I am only speaking the truth,”

 _‘Truth or not you don’t say shit like that,’_ Isabella thought.

Isabella was balling her hands into fist. Ayame was playing with her bracelet, ready to fight at any given second.

“I do sympathize with you. You must be filed with hatred. Hatred for your idiotic father who abandoned you and your mother to look for treasures as a pirate!”

“Kurahadol!” Kaya yelled.

Usopp was upset and rightfully so. His teeth were gritted and he glared at Kurahadol.

“Teme, you better stop insulting my father!” Usopp jumped out of the tree.

“Usopp-san!” Kaya called.

A grappling hook attached to the branch he was just in. He glided down the rope attached to it, landing safely onto the ground.

“Why are you so agitated? It’s times like these that you should just do what you do best; lie. Just say you have nothing to do with your father, or he’s not your birth father,” 

Usopp ran forward and punched Kurahadol in the face. Kurahadol landed on the ground.

“Shut up!”

“Captain!” Usopp’s ‘crew’ yelled.

“See that? He immediately turned violent. No wonder they say, ‘Like father, like son,’”

Ayame stepped forward, about to intervene, but Isabella grabbed her arm.

“Let him deal with this,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Shut up!

" I’m proud that my father _is_ a pirate! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I’m very proud of him! Although it’s true that I’m a plain old liar, but a pirate’s blood flows within me! That kind of honor is not something that can simply be imitated! For I am the son of a pirate!”

“Captain…” Purple muttered.

“Pirates are warriors of the sea, eh..?You’re pretty naive to have that ideology,”

“What?!”

Kurahadol got up off of the ground.

“But that does prove that barbaric blood flows within you. You like to lie and would resort to violence whenever something upsets you. Your ultimate motive is to acquire our ojousama’s wealth and that’s why you get close to her!”

 _‘Or he likes her,’_ Ayame thought.

“What are you saying?! I…”

“Whether or not you have any ulterior motives just the fact that your father is a pirate is proof enough!”

 _‘Judging someone for what their father is’_ Isabella thought.

Usopp grabbed him by his shirt.

“You insulted him again!”

“Stop it, Usopp-san! Please don’t result to violence again. Kurahadol is not bad person. He’s only…. He’s only doing it for me…. over protective of me” Kaya explained.

 _‘He might be a good person but he surely is an asshole,’_ Isabella thought.

Usopp loosened his grip on his shirt. Kurahadol slapped his hand away.

“Get out of here.Don’t ever come close to this house again!”

“I got the picture. I would’ve left even if you didn’t tell me to.”

Usopp walked past Kurahadol.

“I’ll never come back here again!” 

He ran away.

“Usopp-san…”

Usopp’s ‘crew’ ran forward.

“You bastard! Stupid caretaker!Our Captain is not that kind of person!” Purple yelled.

“That’s right, you idiot,” Green said.

“Stupid!” Blonde yelled.

“STUPID!!!!” Luffy yelled.

Zoro hit him on the back of the head.

“Why are you butting in all of a sudden?” Zoro asked.

Kurahadol looked down at Usopp’s crew. They immediately scrambled back to the Strawhats.

“Why you bastard!” Luffy yelled.

Zoro was now holding him back.

“Let go of me!”

“Stop it!”

“What the hell?”

“Hey!”

“If you don’t like , come and get me! Come on!”

“Will you…”

“Now is not the time, Luffy,” Isabella said.

“You need to calm down,” Ayame said, possibly talking to herself.

“All of you should leave at once!”

**Time Skip**

The Strawhats were now sitting on a fence.

“What do we do now?” Isabella asked.

Nami shrugged.

“Hey! Where did Luffy go?” she asked.

“Beats me. Maybe he went after the Captain,” Zoro replied.

“The Captain should be ‘there’,”Green said.

“Yeah, at the coast. Whenever he’s troubled, he always go there,” Purple said.

“Want to go and check on them?” Green asked.

“No, I’ll pass,” Zoro said.

“Speaking of which, aren’t you guys missing a member?” Nami questioned.

“Ah, Tamanagi,” they answered simultaneously.

“He always disappears off somewhere ,” Green said.

“Then he’ll come out of nowhere screaming,” Purple said.

As if on cue Tamanagi was running towards them with tears streaming down his face.

“It’s horrible!” he yelled.

“See?”

“A man walking backwards!”

“That’s what he’s crying about?” Ayame questioned.

“A very weird man is walking backwards!”

“Liar,” Purple and Green said.

“It’s true!Look!”

He pointed towards the direction he just came from. He was right. There was a man walking backwards. He came closer and closer to them. Until he was only a few feet away.

“Who was it? Where’s the guy that called me weird? I am not weird,”

“Looks like a weirdo to me,” Nami said.

“I agree,” isabella said.

“Me too,” Ayame added.

“That’s ridiculous. I’m just hypnotist passing by,”

“A hypnotist?Wow!” Tamanagi said.

“Can you demonstrate something?” Green asked.

“Yeah, show us something,” Purple insisted.

“What?! You must be joking! Why would I show my hypnotic skills to a bunch of strangers of whom I just met….”

Literally two seconds later he was demonstrating his hypnotics.

“Listen now, just stare into this ring,”

“He’s still doing it,” Zoro said.

“After I say, ‘One,Two, Jango,’ You will fall asleep. Got it? Here I go… One! Two! Jango!”

He fell asleep and Usopp’s ‘crew’ fell asleep.

“What the hell was that supposed to do?!” Zoro yelled.

After a few minutes he got up and left.

“The weirdo just up and left,” Ayame said.

“That’s his business,” Isabella said.

**Time Skip**

It was now night. They were by the shore with Usopp.

“Listen They’re planning to attack the village tomorrow morning from this very coast,” Usopp explained.

They walked up the shore, towards a cliff, as he talked.

“ However, this is the only route that lead to the village. The rest are cliffs. There’s no other way to attack. In other words, if we hold to this slope… The village won’t be attacked,”

“I see… that sounds simple,” Luffy said.

“Talking’s easy, but we’ll need true strength for the battle. What are you guys capable of?”

“Slicing!” Zoro said.

“Stretching!” Luffy said.

“Thieving!” Nami said.

“Cutting!” Ayame said.

“Punching!” Isabella said.

“I’ll be hiding,”Usopp said

“You will be fighting!” they said.

“Just joking. I’ll back you guys up,” Usopp said.


	7. Chapter 6 The Approaching Battle

**Chapter 6 The Approaching Battle**

They were standing in the middle of a slope watching as oil covered the ground below them.

“Good, it’s perfect! Now they can’t get up the slope. This oil covered all over should do the job. After they slip on the oil, we jump in and wipe them all out,” Usopp explained.

“Oil, eh…” Nami said.

“Anyways, all we have to do is defend this slope!”

“But we should be careful not to slip on it ourselves. Or else it’d be like getting trapped in quicksand ” Nami said.

“You’re kinda smart coming up with this trap!” Luffy said.

“Of course I am! When it comes to traps and slingshots, I’m utterly confident!” Usopp said.

“It’s almost day break. They’ll be coming,” Zoro said.

Time has passed and they have yet to appear.

“Where are they? The sky’s all bright now. What’s the deal?” Luffy questioned.

“Maybe they overslept or something?” Zoro suggested.

“No. They’ll definitely show up. Lots of them,” Usopp said.

“Are you sure this is the _only_ way they could reach the town?” Isabella asked.

“Uh… Say....” Nami cupped her hands around her ears and started walking to the right.

“Maybe it’s just my imagination, but I hear, “Yaaah!” coming from somewhere… Yeah, I definitely hear it!”

“N-now that you mention it…” Usopp started.

“What?! What is it?!” Zoro questioned.

“There’s a place just like this to the north of here, too! You don’t suppose…”

“Aww man. We sat out here all night for no reason,” Ayame complained.

“You mean this is the wrong shore?!” Luffy yelled.

“This is where they had their secret meeting, so I just assumed…” Usopp confessed.

“Hey! Let’s hurry! They’re going to get into the village! Where is this place?!”

“If you run straight north from here, you’ll get there in three minutes! The terrain there is almost exactly the same, so we just need to stop them at the slope,”

“Don’t worry! We’ll do it somehow!”

“Oh no!” Nami yelled. “The north shore is where our boats are! They’re gonna take the treasure!”

“I’ll be there in 20 seconds!” Luffy said, running towards the village.

“Dammit! My brilliant Oil Strategy was all for nothing!” Usopp took off running after Luffy.

“My treasure…”

Isabella ran after them her sister following after her.

“What’re you doin’?! Let’s go!” Zoro said.

**With the Twins**

Isabella briefly looked behind her.

“Ayame, where’s Zoro and Nami?”

Ayame looked briefly behind her.

“I could’ve sworn they were right behind me. I hope nothing bad happened,”

“Me too,” Isabella agreed.

They couldn’t see Luffy nor Usopp in front of them. Reaching there in time was crucial. They were running through trees and a clearing in front of them was getting closer and closer.

“We're almost there!” Isabella yelled.

They finally made it. Usopp was standing their with his slingshot in hand. They flanked either side of him. Ayame was ready with her sword in hand. Isabella cracked her knuckles.

“Where’s Luffy?” Isabella asked.

Usopp shook his head, still out of breath.

“I’m Captain Usopp! My crew and I have been waiting for you all this time!”

“You’re crew?” Ayame questioned.

“W-we’re completely ready to fight! Turn back now if you don’t want to die!”

Usopp started shaking lightly.

“You’re the boy who overheard our plan. What do you think you are doing?” Jango asked.

“I-i’m warning you! Turn back now while you still can! Or else my 100 million crewmen will… beat the crap out of you guys!” Usopp yelled.

Isabella wanted to facepalm in that moment.

“Really? Really, Usopp? They can obviously tell you don’t have 100 million crewmen,” Ayame said.

“Nani?! 100 million?!Wow?!” Jango exclaimed.

Isabella facepalmed.

“You actually fooled one of them. The Captain no less,”Ayame said.

“He’s obviously lying, Captain!” a crewmember said.

“He’s so naive,” Another crewmember said.

“Yikes! They so through it,” Usopp said.

“No shit,” Isabella said still facepalming.

“He thought he could fool us, too…” yet another crewmember said.

“How dare you trick me!” Jango yelled.

“Captain Jango! Shocking news!” 

“Really?! That’s bad!”

“No! It’s not bad! We found treasure in those weird boats! An incredible amount! Maybe 4 , no, 5 million Berries!”

Ayame’s eyebrow twitched. They looted their boats.

“Nani?!” Jango said.

“F-five million Berries?! Why is there so much money in your boats?” Usopp asked them.

“Nami,” They answered.

“That’s _my_ treasure!”

Isabella wanted to facepalm again but she controlled herself. Ayame did facepalm, knowing Usopp just messed himself up if Nami shows up soon.

“But you can have it!”

“What?! You’ll give us the treasure?!”

“That’s right! In exchange for the treasure, I ask that you turn back now!”

“Wha-?! You think you can buy us off with money?!”

“What a disgraceful guy!”

“You fool. We’re pirates, you know. We’re obviously going to take this treasure! It’s not good enough of a reason for us to turn back,” Jango said.

“Y-you have a point…”

Isabella shook her head.

“Alright, then?! On, “one, to, Jango”, you’ll let us by!”

“It’s that weapon from before,”

“One,” he swung the ring left.

“Two,” he swung the ring right.

Footsteps were quickly approaching. Isabella looked behind her and so did Ayame.

“Nami,” they said.

Right when he was about to say Jango, Nami hit Usopp on the back of the head.

“Quit saying stupid crap,” she yelled.

Usopp went flying and landed on his back, hitting his head.

“Oww!” he yelled.

“W-who’s she?!”

“Captain! This is no time to hypnotize yourself and let people by!” 

Jango had his in front of him, as if to let people by.

“That boat’s treasure is mine! I won’t let you have a single berry! Hold on to it! I’ll come take it back now!” Nami yelled.

“That hurt!” Usopp yelled holding his head.

“Who said you can give them my treasure?!”

“Nami, where’s Zoro?” Ayame asked.

“Ehhh…. He’s on is way. I forgot to mention it, but don’t watch his ring all the way through! He’s a hypnotist!”

“Hypnosis?!” Usopp yelled.

“So? Where’s Luffy? He ran here first, right?” Nami asked.

“Don’t know! He either chickened out or got lost!”

“So, he got lost,” Isabella said.

“Must have. Geez! Just when we need him, too!” Nami complained.

“I’ll take command here. You guys go kick their butts! I’ll cover you!”

“Eh?! Hold on, why me?!” Nami yelled.

The twins walked around them.

“Look, you’re not in command here. We’re not following your orders but something has to be done we can’t just sit here,” Ayame said.

Usopp and Nami seemed to not have heard her. They continued to banter back and forth. Ayame sighed.

“Let’s get this over with,”

Isabella nodded.


	8. Chapter 7 Heading North

**Chapter 7 Heading North**

 

Isabella and Ayame made their way down the slope.

"Ohh. You two stop right there" Jango said.

He pulled out his ring and began to swing it.

" On 'Jango!' You'll drop your weapons and move out of the way,"

"One,"

Isabella began to search on the ground for something.

"Two,"

She found what she was looking for.

"Ja-"

Jango was hit in the head with a rock.

"Hypnosis can't fix all of your problems." she said.

He clenched his teeth.

"Crush 'em and head to the village, men!"

The men shouted and headed for them.

Nami and Usopp finally stopped fighting.

As they grew closer Ayame and Isabella began to fight.

Isabella punched a guy heading straight for her. He fell instantly.

"Man they're weak," she said.

"No kidding," Ayame agreed.

Ayame wasn't even slicing them. She was hitting them in the head with the hilt of her sword.

Nami and Usopp threw spikes.

Any men going past a certain point would get spikes in their shoes. Usopp began to fire lead at them, knocking them out.

Ayame and Isabella walked back to them.

"I don't know how they expected to get past us," Ayame said.

"Well, I'm going to take a break from fighting," Nami said.

"You didn't even do anything," Usopp Said.

Nami went to leave but yelled in shock.

"What is it?" Ayame grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"There are spikes behind us too…"

"What the hell!" Ayame yelled.

"How did you two manage this?!" Isabella questioned.

"You moron! You dropped 'em there!" Usopp yelled at Nami.

Someone appeared behind Usopp wielding a hammer.

"Get out of the way!"

Isabell pushed Usopp out of the way and received the blow instead.

"Isabella!"

She landed on the ground, unconscious.

Blinded by her anger, Ayame swung at the guy. He ducked and swung his hammer at her. She was hit and landed next to her sister.

**Time Skip**

 

"Come out you damn pirates!"

Isabella shot up.

"What the hell is that?!" she yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, Isabella!"

"I'll go see what's happening,"

Isabella snapped her head to the left.

Luffy was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

He got up out of the chair and exited the room.

Isabella watched as he left.

"That was weird," she muttered.

"Shit! Where's my sword?" Ayame yelled.

"You should have it!"

"Are you nameless pirate wannabes trying to kill my partner?!"

"Maybe we should go see what the hell is happening out there,"

They got up and headed to the door but Isabella stopped.

"Where the hell are we?"

They were in a completely different boat.

"I'm sure someone will tell us," Ayame said.

Ayame opened the door and walked out. Isabella followed after here.

Right as they stepped out someone sliced off one of the rails on the balcony that was above them.

"What the fuck?" Ayame yelled.

"I dunno what's going on, but stop breaking the ship!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy grabbed the guy's head and flung him across the ship.

The door to the balcony opened and Zoro stepped out of it.

"Hey, if it isn't Johnny!" he said.

"Z-zoro aniki"

Isabella and Ayame came to stand next to Luffy, who was sitting on the ground.

"Zoro, do you know this guy?" Ayame asked.

She scanned the rails of the ship, trying to figure out where her sword is.

"Wh-why are you on a pirate ship?!" Johnny questioned.

"Hai, I do. Is something wrong? Yosaku isn't with you?" Zoro asked.

"Well . . ."

Johnny walked to the right side of the ship. Zoro walked down the stairs and followed him to the other.

"Y-yosaku is…"

"He's sick?" Zoro questioned.

Ayame turned away from the scene to look at Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy, do you know where my sword is?"

"Zoro has it,"

Ayame turned back to Zoro and frowned.

"I wonder why," she murmured.

"Although he was full of life up until a few days ago, now he keeps getting pale suddenly and then fainting!"

Yosaku was now on the ship. He had a bloody bandage wrapped around his torso.

"I have no idea what is causing it. . ."

Usopp came over to stand with them and Nami was making her way down the stairs.

"So you're apart of the crew Usopp?" Isabella asked.

"Hai. I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea,"

Isabella nodded.

"Uhh thanks for pushing me out of the way,"

Isabella just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Oh, yes. When we were on the slope. I kind of forgot. So much is happening already,"

He nodded.

"In the end, his teeth fell out and his old wound opened up and started bleeding. I didn't know what to do anymore... so we were on a rocky island letting him rest quietly. But then . . . a cannonball came flying from this ship . . . " Johnny explained.

Luffy and Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Well that's some shit," Ayame said.

"Sure is," Isabella agreed.

"W-we're sorry!" Luffy and Usopp said, simultaneously.

"Sorry doesn't cut it . . . Isn't that right partner?"

"Wait, did something happen while we were unconscious?" Isabella asked, confused.

"Aniki . . . Is he going to die?" Johnny asked.

"Are you all stupid?" Nami questioned.

"What'd you say?" Zoro asked.

Nami went up to Yosaku and began to look him over.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Johnny asked.

Johnny grabbed Nami's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself. She's trying to check your buddy out!" Ayame yelled.

Nami put her hand on his face and pushed him off of her.

"Luffy! Usopp! Remember we have limes in the storage?"

Usopp and Luffy just stood there.

"Are you listening?! Bring them here!"

They scrambled to get the limes., getting stuck in the process too.

They brought the limes out.

"Squeeze the limes over his face!" she ordered.

They squeezed the limes and lime juice began to fall onto Yosaku's face.

"It's scurvy," she explained.

"Scurvy?" Johnny questioned.

"If we weren't too late, he'll be just fine in a few days,"

"R-really, Onee-san?! Onee-san, is he really…"

Nami covered his mouth. He was spitting all over her face.

"Stop . . . calling me that.

"In the past, it was a hopeless disease that accompanied sea journeys. But the cause was simply a deficiency of plant-derived nutrients. Ships in the past didn't carry fresh fruit and vegetables since they weren't storable, so . . . "

"You're amazing! You're like a doctor!" Luffy said.

He and Usopp had put a crap ton of limes in Yosaku's mouth.

"Well, I always thought you were good,'s" Usopp said.

"Yeah, you're right. She is"

"You should know at least that much! You could die if you don't!" Nami yelled.

Yosaku sat up and spit the limes out of his mouth.

Yosaku and Johnny were now skipping in a circle yelling "Yaay!".

"All those nutrients revived me!" Yosaku yelled.

"All right, partner!" Johnny yelled.

"There's no way you can recover this quickly!" Nami yelled.

They stopped skipping in a circle and faced them.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves," they said simultaneously.

"My name is Johnny,"

"I'm Yosaku,"

"The pirate bounty hunter duo. We used to be colleagues of Zoro aniki. Glad to meet your acquaintance," They said.

Zoro started walking towards them.

"I never thought that I'd see you guys here . . . "

"But again, we're surprised . . ." Yosaku said.

"We never imagined that the pirate hunter Zoro became a pirate," Johnny said.

Zoro stopped an arm's length away from them.

"Yeah, I know . . ."

Zoro outstretched his hand.

Johnny took his hand.

"Aniki,"

Yosaku reached for his hand as well but he fell to the ground.

"O-oye, partner?!"

**Time Skip**

 

It was now night.

Yosaku was taken to a room to rest.

Everyone else was now in the kitchen.

"Zoro, may I have my sword?"

Ayame opened her hand for it.

Zoro dropped a sword charm into her hand.

She attached the charm back onto her bracelet.

"Back where it belongs,"

"This is a lesson," Nami stated.

"Yeah. There's pitfalls like this when you travel on the sea for a long time. . . " Zoro added.

"Which means on this ship, we have to consider the distribution of nutrients using limited kinds of food . . . " Usopp commented.

"When we think about it carefully, it's necessary ability…" Nami said.

"A necessary ability, huh?" Luffy said with a mouth full of bread. "Okay then! A seafaring cook!"

"What?" Nami and Usopp said.

"It only makes sense. If we have a cook that knows what it's like on the sea, we wouldn't have to worry about things like scurvy. They would know what to make that would feed all of us," Isabella explained.

"Hai, Hai. Let's go find a seafaring cook!"

"Aha! Then we'll have yummy food." Usopp said.

"Exactly!"

"If you're looking for a cook like that, there's a perfect place for that," Johnny said.

"All right! Where's it?" Luffy asked.

"But this place is close to the Grand Line, and ... you hear rumors about the hawk-eyed man you've been looking for . . . We'll head North - North-East!"


End file.
